


Sneak Peak of: Chakram Reborn: Dreams Of An Amazon

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: ChakramRebornSeries, Gabrielle - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: Coming in January!!! This is just a sneak peak of the newest episode in the Chakram Reborn Series!! It is called Dreams Of A Amazon!! (This sneak peek is writing in screenplay form)
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, enimies
Kudos: 2





	Sneak Peak of: Chakram Reborn: Dreams Of An Amazon

Sneak Peak of Chakram Reborn: Dreams Of An Amazon 

Sydney (to Lauren): These dreams I’ve been having!! They’re getting more intense!

Lauren (concerned): You need to tell Xena and Gabrielle! They need to know what’s going on! If you don't tell them, I will!! 

Sydney (worried) I’m scared! Why am I having these dreams!! They seem so real!! Was I an Amazon who fought with Xena and Gabrielle!

(The scene is now at the cabin. Xena, Gabrielle, Lauren and Aphrodite are looking at Sydney with worried looks) 

Xena: It’s ok Sydney. Tell us everything 

(After Sydney tells them about her dreams, Xena, Aphrodite and Gabrielle get shocked looks on their faces)

Gabrielle (holding back tears, she kneels to Sydney) It can’t be!! (Gabrielle grabs Sydney’s hand and smiles) I can’t believe it!! 

Sydney (Scared): Who am I!

(Xena and Aphrodite get shocked looks on their faces)

Sydney (looking at Xena and Gabrielle confused): This whole thing! It’s your destiny! Not mine! Why me!

(At his castle, Area looks on and smiles)

Ares (smirking) Well now! This is interesting!

(Sydney stumbles out of a bar in a drunken haze and Ares catches her. She wakes up the next morning at his castle and they come face to face)

Sydney (Angry): You!!! Stay away!!

Ares: I know who you are Sydney. I have a deal for you! (He tries to seduce her) You and Xena are almost equal! Join me! 

Sydney (angrily): I would never side with you Ares!

(Back on Earth)

Aphrodite(worried): Ares has Sydney 

Lauren: I’m coming with!

(In Mt. Olympus, Xena, Gabrielle, Aphrodite and Lauren are hunting for Sydney)

Xena: She always protected me. Even with Alti’s mind control over her. She always talked me down from my anger issues. 

(Ares changes Sydney to her Amazon form and puts her under a mind control. The scene now cuts to Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren facing off against Ares)

Xena (angrily): I won’t let you take my sister! 

(Xena, Lauren and Ares faces off will Gabrielle talks Sydney out of her mind control. Lauren and Ares face off. Ares tries to force push her, but the ball he sent to her, she corrals it at shoots it back to him, sending him to the ground) 

Ares (shocked): You are good!! Are you a secret goddess?!?

(The scene now cuts to outside the cabin)

Xena (hugging Sydney): I don’t care who you decide to be, you are always my sister! And I love you!

(At the airport. Sydney and Lauren hug)

Sydney: I will be back!!!

(As Sydney walks down the terminal, Ares says in her mind)

Ares: Just remember Sydney!! I’m always in The back of your mind!!


End file.
